


Angels don't

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E quando Castiel lasciò cadere la testa, quando abbandonò l’ultima speranza di tornare indietro, quando suo padre per l’ennesima volta non rispose, sentì qualcosa muoversi dentro di sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels don't

 

E quando Castiel lasciò cadere la testa, quando abbandonò l’ultima speranza di tornare indietro, quando suo padre per l’ennesima volta non rispose, sentì qualcosa muoversi dentro di sé.

_Gli angeli non urlano._

«Ma è troppo tardi ora, non posso tornare indietro. Non posso.»

«Non è troppo tardi.»

**Un tuono riempì l’atmosfera.**

_Gli angeli non si spezzano._

«Cass, possiamo aggiustare tutto!»

«Dean, non c’è niente di rotto!»

**Un lampo tagliò l’aria.**

_Gli angeli non piangono._

«Andatevene, dovete andarvene ora. Andate!»

_E lo sguardo di Dean. Lo sguardo di Dean che—_

**  
Una goccia cadde sul suo zigomo, scivolò accarezzando la pelle e si aggrappò disperatamente al mento, prima di cadere.**

 

 

_~Gli angeli non piangono, il cielo lo fa per loro._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Oddio, ho scritto qualcosa su Cass. Non credevo che ce l’avrei mai fatta, anche perché è una pre-slash *si fissa stupita di se stessa*
> 
> Come avrete notato non è niente di che, è solo il mio modo per buttare fuori tutto l’angst che The Man Who Would Be The King (6x20) mi provoca ç___ç
> 
> Quelle che trovate sono i dialoghi presi dalla puntata, precisamente dalla scena della “cattura” di Castiel e la traduzione è la mia, quindi potrei anche essermi sbagliata (es. nell’ultimo dialogo ho fatto dire a Cass “Andatevene” quando in inglese sarebbe un semplice “Run”, che però non mi piaceva tradurre come “Fuggite” o “Scappate”).
> 
> E sì, l’inizio e la conclusione della ff sono a fine della puntata, quando Cass –proprio nell’ultimo fotogramma- fa cadere la testa in avanti, sconsolato dall’ennesimo silenzio del padre.
> 
> Sono io o questo telefilm ha bisogno di abbracci? *stritola Cass*.


End file.
